Forgetting The Past
by TheRealOriginalSammy
Summary: Remember the time when we all once read that Edward Cullen left the Cullen Coven? Here's my version of what happened. It's a one-shot for a competition called The Past by ChazziiBabes. Enjoy!


**Forgetting The Past.**

The loud and empty thud filled the empty New York City alleyway.

"You can't run." The black haired vampire was crouched down while his clothes were spattered with grease and dirt. He snarled at the weak human huddled behind the huge, green bin. The young girl must have been no older than fifteen and had survived being thrown at the metal bin by a vampire, who had seven, maybe eight, times her strength. Her long brown hair protected her from the wind blowing towards her.

"Look at me!" He roared, making the young girl shake in terror. Her eyes were watering, tears spilling over her eyes. Mascara ran down her cheeks, making her look even younger. The colour of her eyes was pure blue. The blue of a clean ocean, spanning for miles across the world. I couldn't help but want to help.

However, her blood was dripping loudly over the thundering in my ears. Each drop accentuated the fact that I was hungry. I could feel my red eyes darkening as they caught the sight of the injury on her head. Within seconds after being hurdled towards the metal can, the girl's hair was no longer blonde but scarlet red.

The vampire's head snapped up, his nostrils flared, his eyes wide and dangerous. He turned towards me, ready to pounce. I stood at the entrance towards the yard, blocking every human path. The only way to escape was on the rooftops.

"What do you want?" The man growled.

"Food." I told him honestly.

"You think you can come here and expect to take my food away from me?" He wondered aloud.

"Pretty much. I doubt you can stop me." I shrugged.

"You think that because?"

"I can read you. Like a book. More of a mind reader. I'm Edward Cullen. You are?" I asked him. My manners didn't fade just because I was away from Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked innocently.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"Well, right now, I'm trying to hunt. My prey is dying but I want to be the one to kill her. So I think there's no need for names. I'll never see you again anyway." He pointed out.

"Ulrik Fredriko. Transformed in 1919, just after the Great War. You were walking in the dark in Moscow at 3AM. The next thing you remembered was the pain. That's what you tell yourself anyway. The truth is that you can remember the woman. Her beauty that entranced you. The red sparkling eyes captivated you. The long and shiny blonde hair swaying in the wind. The full moon shining on her from above. She was the same height of your victim. It's why you chose her. She looks like her. The woman. Ekaterina was her name. You fell in love. You awoke in the alleyway in Moscow. Unmoved from the spot where your blood dried around you. No one came to find you. In 1929, a decade after your transformation, you gave up looking for her. You knew that the myths of the _vampiro_ were real after all. Yet you never found anyone else of your kind until you came here, to New York City. The blood of the humans pulsed through the Big Apple. You also thought that Ekaterina would come here, to the _City That Never Sleeps_ because she simply couldn't. You found that out after you found an unused warehouse miles away from your transformation. You stayed in Russia until you came here and you've been here for 21 years. Did you know that my transformation happened a year before yours? The year the Great War ended." I told him his vampire life story.

He looked at me with his mouth open. "How did you know?"

"I told you. I can read you." I explained again.

"_Adivinador de pensamientos._" He gasped.

"Yes. Mind reader. Now, I have to go find my own meal. Enjoy." I smirked before turning out of the alleyway.

I walked down the quiet street. Quiet but the cabs still zoomed past at a shocking speed. Drunks piled out of clubs, their minds blurred by the effects of alcohol. I ran past them until I came to Central Park. I strolled around the waters edge and thought of my life at the moment.

I've never been so lonely. I miss Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie too, despite that she annoyed me to no end. The weird thing was, was that I missed Emmett. I knew him for a few days after Rosalie begged Carlisle to turn him into one of us after he was mauled by a bear. I wish I could return but I've disgraced my family. I don't even think that I'm considered in the family any longer. I'm not who I was. I'm not who I want to be. I want to be me again. Instead I'm a monster who attacks humans that can't defend themselves, who hides during the day like the myths tell us and cringes away from contact. I hate who I am. I don't even know where to start. How can I change back? It was so easy to be a vampire who dresses in dark clothes and drinks the blood from a sweet, pumping body. Yet I hated it. I'd killed so many people within these past two months.

I began running. Away from the city. To where I needed to be. Except I don't know where that was on the map.

Anyway, what would Carlisle say? Surely he wouldn't open his arms to welcome me back but surely he wouldn't send his first son away. His companion from the beginning. Not quite but before his true companion.

I began to exit the state of New York and entered Pennsylvania. I didn't stop, not even for a hunting session. I was determined not to drink humans any longer.

The reason why I left was because I couldn't handle the thoughts that went through their minds. They were full of love had understanding. All because I didn't have what they had. I had emptiness and loneliness. I had to take what I had and demolish it. Ruin it. Destroy it.

It was morning in Ohio. The border of Indiana came into my view. Pictures of my family came to mind.

I wanted to be forgiven. I wanted what I had before. I wanted to forget what I'd just done for two months. I wanted to live. For my life that I never had. I wanted to be trained as a student again. I wanted a second chance at this life as a vampire. I don't mind feeding on animals again. I'd give up my morals of being who I should be as a vampire. I should be who I want to be, not stereotypical.

I stopped. I could smell them. Carlisle's scent hung in the air. It was days old. They're here. In Edwardsville, in Illinois. Typical that they should pick my name in a town where they live. Embarrassing if you think about it. But they're here. My family are here. I followed the scent to a small house. I stood before the porch to look at my surroundings. I took care to not read my family's minds.

There were tulips about to burst through the ground as spring arrived around the corner. The house was stunning. It had a grey slate roof, a white wooden outside to the house. It had two floors and the windows were big. The front door was red. Scarlet red, the colour of blood. It stood out from the natural beauty of the area. The green trees were bursting with new life. The birds were chirping high up above me. The fish in the pond moved quietly, barely a whisper with my vampire enhanced hearing. I could hear a few cars pass a few miles down. I turned back around when a creak of the door behind shook me back to the present.

"Edward?" Esme whispered. She stood there with her chestnut coloured hair shining in the dim sunlight. She was wearing a red summer dress that stood out against her pale skin. I'd never been so happy to see her.

I ran up the porch steps to pick her up. I swung her around in my arms, lucky to see her again.

"I am so so so sorry Esme. I never meant for this to happen. I wanted freedom and independence but I realised that I don't need that. I need my family." I told her.

"It's ok Edward. I'm so glad you're back." She murmured softly. My mother grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.

It looked amazing. There was a white leather couch against the west wall. A bookshelf taking up the east wall and a fire in the north wall. Behind me was a window-seat that was decorated in a purple throw, overlooking the pond. The walls were white and the floor was hard, wooden oak. On the couch sat Rosalie and Emmett, looking just like when I last saw them.

"I'm so sorry." I apologised.

Emmett lifted me up and shouted out for the word to hear, "It's good to be home buddy!"

We all laughed as he set me down and allowed me to walk over to his mate.

"Sorry Rose." I repeated. Rosalie pulled me in for a hug. My family were astounding, forever shocking me.

I turned to the door to face Carlisle.

"Son. Come here." He told me. I walked towards him and into his open arms. I hugged him with all my strength, never wanting to let go.

"Sorry Carlisle. I want to try again, if you'll all accept me." I said as I turned to face them.

They nodded their heads to show their willingness to accept me back into the family.

That day my life changed. Drastically. I finally was able to forget the past and move on. I also realised that to move on, all you have to do it trust yourself and your family. I did.

Now I'm standing in Alaska, my family at my side with another two members of my family.

Carlisle was the man I relied on. Esme was the woman who I could confide to and trust endlessly. Rosalie was the one who made that little bit of sibling rivalry become announced as we fought together childishly. Emmett was the guy who was that little bit of sunshine to make the family happy. Alice was the girl who could tell you the future with a little bit of help but you could trust as much as Esme. Jasper was the one who could understand every little emotion that you could ever feel and explain ways to help.

When I lost myself all those years ago, I never expected to be where I was today. Being able to forget the past was more that I asked. It led to happiness and love. Endless love.

**A/N:** This is my one-shot for the competition that's by ChazziiBabes**.** It's all about _The Past_ of a Twilight character and written for the competition. If you want to enter, http://www **(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)net**/u/1975678/. The information is all on there.

I hope you liked my entry! This one-shot is about Edward's track off the railway of his family when he killed the humans and went alone.

Thanks for reading! X


End file.
